Chosen (novel)
Chosen is the second and final book of the Slayer novel series. Written by Kiersten White, it was originally published by Simon Pulse on January 7, 2020. Synopsis Nina continues to learn how to use her slayer powers against enemies old and new in this second novel in the New York Times bestselling series from Kiersten White, set in the world of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Now that Nina has turned the Watcher's Castle into a utopia for hurt and lonely demons, she's still waiting for the utopia part to kick in. With her sister Artemis gone and only a few people remaining at the castle — including her still-distant mother — Nina has her hands full. Plus, though she gained back her Slayer powers from Leo, they're not feeling quite right after being held by the seriously evil succubus Eve, a.k.a. fake Watcher's Council member and Leo's mom. And while Nina is dealing with the darkness inside, there's also a new threat on the outside, portended by an odd triangle symbol that seems to be popping up everywhere, in connection with Sean's demon drug ring as well as someone a bit closer to home. Because one near-apocalypse just isn't enough, right? The darkness always finds you. And once again, it’s coming for the Slayer."Chosen". Simon & Schuster. Retrieved June 24, 2019. Continuity *The events of the story are established as taking place in January 2007, during the period of end of magic. *Nina dreams of Chao-Ahn telling her that she learned from Rupert Giles that ice cream solves anything, as he gave her in episode "First Date". The dream's room also features the drawings Giles also gave her in the same episode. *Honora suggests going to California and staking the vampire her cousin works for, unaware that Wesley Wyndam-Pryce has died ("Not Fade Away") and Angel moved to London (Last Gleaming, Part Five). *The convention features a poster advertising for Harmony Bites, Harmony Kendall's reality show with Clement that debuted in issue Harmonic Divergence. *Ian Von Alston mentions there's still no way to restore souls to vampires, but prevents Nina from correcting him; Angel was ensouled though the Ritual of Restoration ("Becoming, Part One") and Spike after the Demon Trials ("Grave"). *Nina questions if werewolves turn back into humans if they die; it's known that common werewolves don't ("Wild at Heart"), but these of the Lycanthropus exterus species do turn back ("Unleashed"). *Chao-Ahn tells Nina about getting hurt while fighting gods with Taylor and Maricruz, a reference to the battle in Tibet against the Wrathful goddesses in Retreat, Part Five. She also mentions Buffy leaving them behind, as she was fist taken to Twilight (Twilight, Part Three) then went to a battle in Sunnydale (Last Gleaming, Part One). *Oz tells Nina about his failed attempt to dam his werewolf's darkness, mentioning the events from "New Moon Rising". *Nina mentions Rhys Zabuto's parents being killed during the attack of the First Evil's followers against the Watchers Council headquarters ("Never Leave Me"). *Faith Lehane mentions being stabbed once by Buffy ("Graduation Day, Part One"), her instantaneous reaction of stabbing someone ("Bad Girls"), and having turned to Richard Wilkins in his office ("Consequences"). *Rhys tells the Sleeping One that a Watcher has killed a god, Giles having done so with Glorificus in "The Gift". *Imogen reveals that Gwendolyn was after the Glove of Myhnegon, in episode "Revelations", to be able to kill one of the Jamison-Smythe sisters and prevent their apocalyptic prophecy from happening. Appearances Individuals *Angel *Bayarmaa *Chao-Ahn *Cillian *Clement *Doug *Dracula *Drusilla *Ekajati *Cosmina Enescu *Esther *Arcturius the Farsighted *First Evil *Rupert Giles *Artemis Jamison-Smythe *Athena Jamison-Smythe *Helen Jamison-Smythe *Merrick Jamison-Smythe *Jane *Janet *Jason *Jessi *Kakistos *Harmony Kendall (Only image) *Faith Lehane *Tara Maclay *Maricruz *Master *Sarah McCabe *Daniel Osbourne *Pelly *Gwendolyn Post *Imogen Post *Priya *Remati *Willow Rosenberg *Sean *Eve Silvera *Leo Silvera *Sineya *Sleeping One *Smith *Bradford Smythe *George Smythe *Spike *Buffy Summers *Taylor *Trouble *Tsip *Vajrayogini *Ian Von Alston *Richard Wilkins *Jade Weatherby *Honora Wyndam-Pryce *Wanda Wyndam-Pryce *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce *Rhys Zabuto *Ruth Zabuto *Thea Zabuto Organizations and titles *Dingoes Ate My Baby *Harbingers of Death *Higher being *Slayer *Slayer Organization *Sleeping One's zealots *Watcher *Watchers Council *Witch Species *Cat *Demon **Brachen demon **Chaos demon (Only voice) **Hellhound **Incubus **Lilliad demon **Loose-Skinned demon **Remora demon **Roehrig demon **Succubus **Unpellis demon **Vengeance demon *Fairy *Half-demon **Cambion *Human **Werewolf *Vampire **Zompire Events *Annual Makeup and Mask Special Effects Experts Conference *Apocalypse *End of magic Locations *Dreamspace *Earth **Antarctica **Australia **Brazil **China ***Guangzhou **England ***London ****Ian Von Alston's mansion ****Marriott International ****Watchers Council headquarters **Ireland ***Dublin ****Cemetery ****Hellmouth ****Naked Grains ***Shancoom ****Cillian's residence ****Cillian's magic/soda shop ****Old fish warehouse ****Watchers Academy **Madagascar **Nigeria **Tibet ***Himalayas **United States ***Boston ***California ****Los Angeles ****San Francisco ****Sunnydale *****Hellmouth *****Initiative facilities *****Sunnydale City Hall *****University of California, Sunnydale ***Colorado ***Idaho ***Iowa ***New York City ***Ohio ***Phoenix ****Jamison-Smythe residence Weapons and objects *''The Apocalypses of Arcturius the Farsighted'' *Blood *Faith Lehane's knife *''Harmony Bites *Seed of Wonder *Slayer Handbook *Soul *Stake *Watchers Diaries Death count *A vampire, dusted by Artemis and Honora in their apartment (only mentioned). *Ian Von Alston, neck broken by the Sleeping One in his mansion. *Jane, staked by Nina at the cemetery. *The tall vampire, staked by Nina at the cemetery. *The mohawked vampire, staked by Nina at the cemetery. *Five vampires, dusted by Cillian and Rhys at the Sanctuary (only mentioned). *One vampire, staked by Rhys at the Sanctuary. *Four vampires, dusted by Nina at the Sanctuary. *Two vampires, dusted by Jade at the Sanctuary (only mentioned). *One hellhound, stabbed by Jade at the Sanctuary (only mentioned). *Imogen Post, burned by Artemis in the Sleeping One's cave. *The Sleeping One, molecules dissolved by Tsip beyond reality. *Unknown number of vampires, dusted by Chao-Anh and Maricruz in the Sleeping One's cave (only mentioned). Behind the scenes Production *The cover features an illustration by Kekai Kotaki. *Maricruz questions "Is everyone here very stoned?", a reference to Spike's quote in the episode "The Weight of the World". *Nina's joke on going to "maybe pencil an apocalypse in for May" is a reference to the season finales in the TV series airing in May, as Helen confirms about most of the near-apocalypses in recent memory. Buffy made a similar commentary of the Hellmouth "blowing around May" in the episode "Get It Done". *Nina imitates a zompire saying "grrrr argh," a reference to the mascot of Mutant Enemy Productions. Pop culture references *Nina compares Doug's skin to colors from Day-Glo paint and pigments manufacturer, specialized in fluorescent colors. *Honora compares working as a private investigator with fictional character Nancy Drew. *Nina attempts to share a Coke soft drink with Doug. *Nina mentions Mini car model. *Nina recalls Doug's Coldplay shirt. He also listens to their song "Trouble" (2000). *Nina describes herself as the only Hufflepuff among Ravenclaws and Slytherins in the Watchers Council, a reference to the Hogwarts houses from the ''Harry Potter series. Cillian considers as well naming the cat after characters Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter. *The demon convention takes place in a Marriott International hotel. *Doug compares Nina's plan with the film A New Hope (1977), mentioning characters Leia Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, C-3PO, and Chewbacca. *Nina compares Von Aulston's mansion with the world from Jane Austen's (1775–1817) novels, mentioning character Mr. Darcy and actor Colin Firth, who portrayed him in the BBC adaptation Pride and Prejudice (1995). *Nina calls Smith "Jeeves" in reference to the fictional valet Reginald Jeeves. *Nina mentions the Museum of London. *Nina mentions being good at the table game Monopoly. *Nina describes a room in Von Aulston's mansion as if "the Queen of England vomited Buckingham Palace's rejects into it." *Von Aulston describes a cup of tea as painted by the mistress of George I of Great Britain, Melusine von der Schulenburg (1667–1743). Nina responds alluding to the political protest Boston Tea Party against George III's Tea Act in 1773. *Nina exemplifies Richard Branson as a billionaire, with a net worth of 2.8 billions in 2006. *Artemis compares the Sleeping One with the fictional character Galadriel, quoting her from the novel The Lord of the Rings (1954). *Cillian considers using a pun based on the actress Lucille Ball (1911–1989) for the cat's name. *Oz compares his van with Aston Martins luxury cars. *Nina discusses about Joan of Arc (1412–1431) being a Slayer and the Siege of Orléans (1428–1429) a vampire siege. *Jade lies to Cillian that the Watchers Council was involved in the Hundred Years' War (1337–1453) and the Wars of the Roses (1455–1487), that Richard III of England as a half-demon, Elizabeth II had an affair with Jade's ancestor, and Ian Fleming's character 007 were Watchers. *Jade mentions members of the royal family Charles, Philip, and Harry. *Cillian, Maricruz, and Nina parodies the title of James Bond novels You Only Live Twice (1964), On Her Majesty's Secret Service (1963), and The Spy Who Loved Me (1962). *Nina and Jane lists fictional vampire characters Edward Cullen and Lestat de Lioncourt. *Cillian mentions Esther going to the fictional place Shangri-La. *Nina compares the Sleeping One's appearance with actor Orlando Bloom, but differentiates him from his characterization in the The Lord of the Rings films (2001–2003). *Jade mentions GQ magazine in reference to the way the Sleeping One is dressed. *Nina quotes Friedrich Nietzsche's (1844–1900) statement that "God is dead." International titles *'Spanish (Spain):' La Única Elegida (The Chosen One) Gallery Chosen cover art.jpg|Cover artwork Chosen cover SP.jpg|Cover in Spain References fr:Chosen (livre) pt-br:Escolhida Category:Buffy novels